Ángel
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Mi angel, te soñe, pero… ¿Eres real? Esto parece una ilusión...


Título: Ángel.

---

Capitulo unico: Te soñe.

---

-Eiri...

Acaba de amanecer y lo primero que viene a mi mente eres tu, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu aroma... solo tú, aunque... debo admitirlo: el tiempo lo cura todo y yo... pues... debo admitirlo...

Ya no siento lo mismo...

Ya no te amo...

Ahora... ahora puedo sentir una alegría verdadera al verte feliz junto a él, junto a ese "angel" -como lo llamas cuando sabes que nadie más que yo te escucha- de cabellos rosados.

Y ya puedo esbozar una sonrisa verdadera y cristalina ante las tonterías de Ryuichi y -como olvidar- de Kumagoro.

Ahora los días se me hacen eternos y las noches demasiado cortas, por que "algo" me obliga a volver a casa, pero... no se que sea... se que es por alguien, pero...

He estado demasiado tiempo al pendiente de ti Eiri, tanto tiempo que me olvide de todo, hasta de vivir mi propia vida...

De hecho... esta noche soñé con esa persona, si, Eiri, ahora también yo tengo a quien llamarle "angel", pero, shhh... no le digas a nadie...

Miro a mi derecha y ahí esta, con el flequillo cayendo elegantemente por su rostro, este angel es la mayor creación que Dios me pudo dar, es el mejor tesoro que poseo... por mi que NG y el mundo se vayan al caño, todo se puede ir al infierno, pero quiero quedarme por siempre a su lado, perdernos en un mundo de recuerdos, besos e infinitas caricias...

---

"Te soñe...

estaba despierto y te mire

pense en soñar

pues no crei que fuera real

tanta suerte al despertar

y mirarte descansar segura y junto a mi."

---

Solo quiero quedarme así, por siempre y para siempre, viendo a mi angel aquí, a mi lado...

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tanta felicidad?

Esto tiene que ser un sueño.

Acerco mis manos y con sumo cuidado acaricio su piel... la seda envidiaría su delicadeza, un petalo de rosa es horrible en comparación con mi angel...

Mi tacto me dice que es real, pero... ¿Será cierto lo que mis manos dicen?

¿Es real?

Acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, quedando unidos y mientras recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, aspiro su aroma... es delicioso...

Mi olfato me dice que es real, pero... ¿Será cierto lo que mi nariz dice?

¿Es real?

-Tohma...

Escucho que entre sueños dices mi nombre y rápidamente siento una extraña sensación en mi estomago, jejeje, ay Eiri, si en realidad estuviera platicandote esto, estoy seguro que te reirias hasta la muerte, pero es inevitable: siento mariposas en el estomago, es estupido, aunque...

Mi oído me dice que es real, pero... ¿Será cierto lo que mis orejas dicen?

¿Es real?

Abro los ojos con cuidado y apartandome un poco veo a mi dulce angel, ni la mejor obra de arte se compara con su belleza...

Mi vista me dice que es real, pero... ¿Será cierto lo que mis ojos dicen?

¿Es real?

Solo me queda probar con un sentido más, solo me falta una prueba más para aceptar la realidad tan inverosímil que se me presenta: el gusto.

Vuelvo a acercarme a mi angel y con tanta delicadeza que -incluso a mi- me impresiona, acerco mis labios a los suyos y los uno en un delicado beso...

Parece que despierta aunque aun no quiere abrir los ojos, pero ante la petición de mi lengua sobre sus labios, siento que abre su boca y lentamente recorro esa tibia cavidad...

Es simplemente deliciosa.

Dulce, pero con un extraño toque a especias, no logro comprender su sabor, asi como no lograré nunca entender a mi angel tan precioso...

Ahora estoy seguro que esta despierto este angel... lo se por que me responde con pasión este beso...

Mi gusto me dice que es real, pero... ¿Será cierto lo que mi boca dice?

¿Es real?

La verdad... no me importa...

Solo quiero amar y sentir para siempre su presencia, su cuerpo y su aroma...

Solo eso....

---

Te soñe

y estabas tan bella tan mujer

pense en soñar

pues no podia imaginar

que seria de mi vida sin tu amor sin tu calor.

---

-Thoma, ¿Estas bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, mi angel?

-Por que es raro que te portes tan cariñoso. -me mira interrogante mientras yo con miedo (lo confieso) le contesto.

-Es que ¿No te gusta?

-¡No!, claro que me encanta...

Y sin aguantar más mis impulsos, de nuevo te beso, esta vez con más pasión.

Son tantas las emociones reprimidas...

---

Tuve momentos

de profunda soledad

y ahora no lo creo

y junto a ti me encuentro

desesperado estuve apunto de caer

y apareciste un dia llegando hasta mi vida

y te soñe.

---

Recuerdo cuando pasé por el momento más triste de mi vida, aquel día de navidad cuando Kitazawa te atacó, Eiri... en ese momento me sentí tan solo, impotente... indefenso...

Pero apareció mi angel...

Aunque -me arrepiento- no supe apreciar a este hermoso ser que cerró sus alas a mi alrededor, cubriendome, protegiendome e impidiendome caer.

Este hermoso angel apareció en mi vida y -aunque no lo noté en ese momento- se convirtió en la luz al final del tunel, en el sol que me alumbra dandome brillo.

¿Qué no te has dado cuenta, Eiri?

La luna es hermosa y todos la veneran, pero este astro, se siente solo y en realidad es feo y débil, pero... por suerte esta el sol, simpre buscandola aunque nunca la alcanza, por que a la luna le da miedo que vea su verdadero rostro... en realidad es opaca y triste, pero refleja la luz que su eterno amante dorado le manda, como suaves caricias que la invitan a seguir y no darse por vencida...

Asi estamos mi angel y yo.

Yo soy la luna y mi angel es el sol...

Sin ese angel no sería nada, solo una fría roca flotando alrededor del hipnotico centro de gravedad que eres a veces, Eiri-san.

---

Te soñe

estaba despierto y te mire

pense en soñar

pues no crei que fuera real

tanta suerte al despertar

y mirarte descansar segura y junto a mi .

---

Mi vida ha cambiado... su presencia a cambiado....

Ahora siento en mi pecho ese organo que creí, solo servía para bombear sangre...

Ahora siento mi corazón.

Todo gracias a mi angel....

---

Tuve momentos

de profunda soledad

y ahora no lo creo

y junto a ti me encuentro

desesperado estuve apunto de caer

y apareciste un dia llegando hasta mi vida

y te soñe.

---

¿Que se necesita estar al borde del colapso nervioso para encontrar a tu angel?

¿Acaso el corazón necesita agonizar para encontrar a su igual?

Si es asi... no me arrepiento...

Gustoso aceptaré una y mil veces más este exquisito dolor...

Todo por ver de nuevo a mi angel.

Y sentir su cuerpo y su alma a mi lado....

---

Estaba despierto y te soñe...

---

No se como me ha aguantado tanto mi dulce angel, Eiri, pero verás que nunca y oyeme bien, Eiri, NUNCA, dejaré que nadie -ni yo mismo- manche ese hermoso rostro con lagrimas.

O... ¿Acaso no te he dicho?

Lo siento Eiri, olvide decirtelo....

Ese angel lo conoces muy bien...

Ese angel es tu hermana...

Yo amo a tu hermana...

Amo a Mika Seguchi.

Y no sabes lo feliz que soy al sentirla temblar emocionada ante mis caricias, mi corazón se acelera al verla sonrojarse -aunque no lo creas- al oir mis palabras de amor que -lo admito- son recientes.

Por que a veces el cerebro es estupido y no se da cuenta a tiempo de lo que el corazón grita a viva voz y que en este momento expresare a ese angel que me acompaña desde hace cinco años...

-Te amo, Mika Seguchi...

¿Eres real?

¿Esto es real?

Lo que vivimos, es tan hermoso y perfecto, que me parece una ilusión de la que NUNCA quiero despertar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

El rincón de Cerdo Volador.

La li hooooooooooooooo!!!

La vdd no se que angeles hago aquí, se supone que mañana tengo un examen HORRIBLE para el cual no he estudiado nadita, son las 7:45 p.m., entro a las 7:00 a.m., y me siento de la patada (ando enfermita TT) pero aun asi, aquí toy jejejeje.

A ver... este fic se me ocurrió al escuchar la cancion "Te soñe" de Alex Sintek (obvio ¬¬) es mi primer fic no yaoi (jejeje, quien diria que mi primer no yaoi seria de una historia 100 yaoi?) jejeje y espero les haya gustado.

Para quienes lean mis fics, les mando una ENORME disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar (cerdo volador con orejitas de kumagoro se arrastra por el suelo llorando) ¡¡¡Pero tengo MUY buenas razones!!!

1. Estoy en mi ultimo año de preparatoria, llevo materias nuevas y confusas y estoy en examenes.

2. He andado enfermita, po me dan muxo miedo los doctores y ¡No quiero ir a que me chequen! Aun asi no me siento NADA bien y estar frente a la comp me deja peor.

3. ¡La más importante! Me he enamorado de una historia mia (una historia yaoi original llamada deseos he aquí la dire: ?sid2092 ) y no puedo pensar en nada más que en ella! Aunque admito que este oneshoot salio sin pensarlo (para variar)

Esta bien, eso es todo, me despido.

'°''°''°''°''°''°''°''°''°''°' '°''°''°''°''°' '°''°''°''°''°'


End file.
